The Saiyan and Gremory
by Phenix68754
Summary: During his fight with Buu, Gohan gets transported to another dimension from a kamehameha blast. Want to know more? Read and find out! Gohan/Rias with sexual flirts from others.
1. Chapter 1: Whole New World

**Hey guys what's happening? I'm sorry I haven't updated my other DBZ story but I will upload the final chapter in a few days. I haven't been myself lately... I've been angrier and haven't been eating and sleeping way more then I'm suppose to. Sorry, well hope you enjoy the crossover.**

 **Parring's: Gohan/Rias, Issei/Asia**

 **Change scenes: ooOoo**

 **Important note! Gohan will be overpowered because well... You should be able to guess that yourself.**

* * *

Buu smirk smugly at Gohan as he was being held by the three golden rings. Buu began to laugh "Say goodbye boy! **Kame**!" He said in between laughs as he put one foot behind him and scooted the other in front as he cuffed his hands to his side.

ooOoo

"Oh no Gohan!" Goku screamed in terror for his sons life. As he sat there next to the Kai's

ooOoo

Sweat drenched his forehead "Damn-it! I can't get loose!" Gohan shouted as he struggled. After a few seconds of realizing his efforts were in vain he took big breathe. Gohan then closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

Buu smirk widen "Prepare to die Gohan! **Hameha**!" Buu shouted as he thrusted his hands forward creating big purple beam towards the young adult.

The beam clashed into Gohan absorbing him. After big explosion nothing was left of him.

Goku arrived at the battlefield to see his own son blown to bits. Tears were threatening to fall down the hero of earth's eyes "Gohan!" He yelled in disbelief.

ooOoo

Rias was finishing up some paper work when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Akeno "Hello Akeno."

Akeno waved her hand "Hello Rias-sama. So did you find out if that junior is the one? You know with scared gear?"

Rias sighed and rub her forehead "I'm sure he his. Why else would the Fallen Angels be after him?" She got up from her desk and walk towards the window crossing her arms.

She stared out the window for a few moments till she saw something falling "Huh? What is that.. Is that a person!" She ask unsurely.

Akeno quickly rushed over towards the window to get a look "My my what in the world.."

Rias quickly turned and ran towards the door with Akeno following behind. When they were halfway there they felt the ground shake. Rias began to pick up the pace towards the door, when she left through the front door she gasp at the sight.

She saw a boy no older then her in a five foot deep crater. She saw he had on a orange and blue Gi, black spiky hair with the exception of one bang going down to his left eye. And he look heavily injured.

She felt Akeno coming up behind her "Ara ara for someone quiet injured he is quiet the sexy man." Rias felt heat coming to her cheeks. She had to agree that he was a very handsome man.

Shaking these thoughts she look back at Akeno "Let me get him inside while you get my pieces." Akeno look shock that he was going to become part of her peerage but nodded and quickly left.

Rias hesitantly walk towards his side and grab on to his arm. When she grab on he began to stir. He then briefly open his eyes looking into her eyes "What beautiful eyes you have miss." He whispered to her before falling back unconscious.

Rias felt her heart skip a beat hearing that. She began to lift up his arm over her shoulder "Man he's heavy." She mumbled to herself. She quickly glanced back at him and saw he had very muscular toned body.

ooOoo

Gohan watched helplessly as he saw his family and friends being slaughtered by Buu. He then saw his little brother Goten running towards him "Gohan! Help me!" He cried out as a blast came from behind and engulfed him. Gohan had tears in his eyes.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled out as he shot up. He a beads of sweat coming down his face as he was heavily breathing. He then rub his eyes and rested back down "Oh man..." He then notice he felt something soft against his head. He quickly notice he was laying on a bed "Huh wasn't I in the middle of dying? Why am I in a bed?" He ask not expecting answer.

Gohan then felt something against the left side of his torso. Hesitantly he moved the covers and he saw what would the last thing he was expecting to be in bed with him. He quickly look away but then he remembered he saw a women with blue eyes. He quickly looked back at her and notice he and she was naked. Despite being embarrassed he took note of her beautiful figure all the way to her scarlet red hair.

He then felt her stir as she opened her eyes looking up at his face "Like what you see? I know I do." She said with a blush as scarlet as her hair approaching her cheeks. She then scooted up onto him "You know you gave me quiet the scare yesterday with your injures and all." She stated as she laid her head down onto his chest.

Gohan keep silent not knowing how to deal with this situation. He then decided to get up so he scooted out from under her and stood up walking a few feet from the bed "Where are we?" He ask with a deep tone.

Rias was a little upset to be from the warmth of his body, but felt complied to answer his question "We are in Tokyo, Japan. As for our current location you are in my club. A school club mind you."

Gohan turned back towards her not even bothering to cover up his privates "What the hell is a Tokyo, Japan?" He was confused as he has never heard of that place.

Rias giggled at his response "Well it's a country and city on Earth of course silly." Gohan looked even more confused "What the hell is a country?" Shaking his head "What year is it?" He ask rubbing his head while looking down.

Rias was unsure how to answer to his question from the previous ones because of his response's but did anyway "January 6, 2012 CE." Gohan shook his head "What the hell is going on? It's like I entered another dimension or something." He said muttering to himself. Unsure what to make of this. Gohan then over look back up at her "You said this was earth?" Which she nodded too "I'm not sure how to say this but I'm not from this dimension. Because this isn't the earth I know of"

To say she was confused would be a understatement "Well.. What's the last thing you remember before you woke up?" Gohan then sat down on the bed and stared at the wall remembering what happen "I was fighting a pink monster then I saw a bright light, the next thing I knew I'm waking up in your arms in a crater." He said rubbing his forehead. He didn't want to lie but his pride told him to.

He look over back over at her "I notice something, your very strong for a human.. Why is that?" Rias wasn't expecting this question by a long shot but complied with a smile "Well I'm not human. Humans run this planet but there is other powers. I'm what humans call a Devil." She then got off the bed and wings formed behind her "There are three realms. There is Hell, Heaven, and this world."

But her eyes then narrowed as she crossed her arms "I was going to make you my Devil servant because you seemed strong, so I was going to take gamble on it. But then I noticed I couldn't. Tell me you seem to have the ability to tell how strong someone is.. How strong are you compared to me?" She ask putting away her wings and putting her hands to her hips.

Gohan chuckled "Well my beautiful friend if you want the truth I'll tell you. But you might not like it one bit. I'm a skyscraper while your a lowly ant in terms of raw power." He stated smirking.

Rias mouth flung open "No way..." She said in disbelief. But notice Gohan started to bow "I may be stronger then you but you saved my life. I'm in enteral grated to you. By the code of a Saiyan warrior I am your sword and your shield. My life will be to guard yours." He then stop bowing and smiled sweetly at her.

Rias was in awe struck by his speech. But smiled at it, it may not have been the way she wanted it but he will still be by her side, and that made her happy enough. She walk towards him and embraced him into a hug.

Gohan hug back but stopped after a moment when he felt his member getting excited. He leaned his head a little bit forward towards her ear "You might want to let go. I can barley control my Saiyan side as it is."

Rias was a little unsure of what he meant but felt his bulged get bigger and rubbing her leg. Red with embarrassment she reluctantly let go. She then heard the door open. She and Gohan look towards the door and saw Akeno with two others following through with her.

Akeno glanced over at a nude Gohan "Ara ara I like what I see." Gohan's face turn red at her words and face the other way "That reminds me where the hell are my clothes." Rias then pointed towards the ground near the bed where her clothes rested as well. He walk over towards them and casually put them on as did Rias.

When both were fully dressed they all sat down onto the couch. Gohan sat on the opposite couch from the others to get a good view at the three new people.

Rias the cleared her throat "I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Rias Gremory part of the Gremory house of Devils. The one next to me is my queen Akeno. The one next to her is my knight Kiba. And the one next to him his my rook Koneko. They are all Devils but are loyal to me. I'm sure I told you what I tried to do to you. But it work with these three." Gohan nodded "The pieces I'm referring to are chest pieces so we go by those names. To say that I'm referred to as the king."

Gohan eyed each of the scanning there power levels which they were decent by this universe standards "My name is Son Gohan and I'm not from this dimension." He stated bluntly.

Each of them got a confused look and look over towards Rias who nodded "What he means is some how he got sent to this dimension. Now Gohan you mention this word several times already so can you tell me what it means. What is a Saiyan?" The others looked back at Gohan waiting for a response as curios to what his answer will be.

Gohan rubbed his chin "Well I was a half Saiyan but during a training ritual I became a full Saiyan. It's what you would call a Alien." He said with a smile earning some gasp. Gohan then began to smirk as if enjoying to explaining what he is "Well I guess I'll began with telling you with what and who I am. As for my abilities you'll have to wait to find out within my little story." He stated with his smirk getting bigger on his lips.

Gohan told them that the Saiyans were intergalactic space pirates that work under a space tyrant Lord Frieza but didn't go into much details on how they look or culture. Afterwards he told them about his adventures from fights with the Saiyans, the space trip to Namek, the fight with Cell, and to the little fight with Buu before he came there. He then told them his training with Piccolo, Goku, and then the Old Kai that transformed him into a pure Saiyan. But he didn't give them the name of the enemy that defeated him... _Buu._ He just keep referring to him as the pink monster.

Each of the people in the room had wide eyes from his adventures. Gohan leaned back and took a breath "So that's pretty much it, my life has been one big mess." With these words he rested his head back onto the couch.

Rias walk over to him and embraced him into a hug "Gohan you were a brave boy at such a young age." Gohan didn't know what to say so he just hugged back.

Gohan look over at the clock on the wall and saw it was night time. At that moment his stomach grumbled he chuckled "Hehe I hope it's not to much to ask but do you have any fo.. What was that?" He quickly stood up.

Everybody look at him in confusion Kiba stood "What is it Gohan?" Gohan ran towards the window "Someone's in danger! There's a big power level that way and another rapidly lowering." He pointed towards a random point.

Gohan quickly opened up the window and flew out it. He hovered above the building and then bursted towards the diminishing energy.

ooOoo

Rias stood in shock "Gohan your not completely healed! Come back" She yelled out the window but fell on deft ears.

Kiba and Koneko stood in shock at someone flying without wings. Sure they heard the story of his life but still to see it was amazing in it self.

A thought then hit Akeno "Rias-sama you don't think the 'lowering energy' is Issei do you?" Rias then gasp "Oh no I completely forgot about him because of Gohan. Quick we must hurry."

Rias then opened up a portal and went through it.

ooOoo

Gohan found a boy on the ground in a pool of blood and not to far a women with black furry wings. Gohan landed near the boy "Hey what hell is wrong with you!"

The women turned and smile on her face "Oh I killed this pathetic human." She gestured her hand towards the fallen boy "Because if he activates his scared gear there will be trouble. Now run along human unless you want to die!" She yelled powering up a attack in her hand, as if attempting to scare him off.

Gohan clenched his fist and chuckled "A scared gear? So your scared of him." Gohan mouth formed a smirk "Pretty cowardly to kill someone who can't defend himself. How about I have a shot!" He said getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan then disappeared. Her smiled disappeared "What? Where he go?" He then appeared in front of her swinging him fist straight at her face forcing her to collide into the ground. He land ten feet from her. He was powering up a ki blast and was about to finish her off, when he saw a bright red light behind him.

He turned around and got into a fighting stance expecting the worst. Out came Rias and the rest of her peerage. When they saw the down fallen angel there eyes widen.

Rias ran from the group towards Gohan as he slowly got out of his fighting posture. Rias embraced Gohan around his waist "Damn-it Gohan don't do that again." Gohan didn't say anything but look over towards the dead boy "I got here to late to save him."

Rias slowly let go and nodded "It's ok it just confirms my suspicions anyway. Now I'm going to make him a devil. My newest member." She walked over towards him and place some chest pieces on the ground and said a enchantment. After a few seconds his injuries healed with the chest pieces going inside of him.

Gohan whistled "Wow and here I thought you had to cuddle to heal. After all you were in that bed with my unconscious _body."_ He stated looking over back at Rias who had a blush on her face.

She shook her head "I only heal that way when I'm interested in someone. And I must say I was interested in someone who saved his world at the age of eleven." She slyly stated winking at him.

Gohan lips formed into a smirk "And might I remind you, you didn't learn those things till after we awoken. So was it love at first sight?" He asked jokingly at that last part.

Rias's blush deepened "W-what? Oh never mind. Koneko can you be a dear and take Issei home while I go get our little Saiyan here a home for him since he doesn't live in this dimension." Koneko nodded and easily picked up Issei.

Akeno smirk at Rias "Save some of him for me later president." Rias glared over at Akeno who innocently smiled back at her. Rias sighed and grab Gohan by the arm who was blushing from Akeno's comment.

ooOoo

Walking on their way there Gohan glanced over a Rias who was still wrap around his arm "So tell me what the hell is a sacred gear?"

After arriving at the apartment after a few looks and answers Gohan settled in. It was a decent size compared to other apartments. Later when Gohan prepared to go to bed he saw Rias naked on his bed. Raising a eyebrow "So what's with this?" Rias shrugged "I enjoyed our little moment earlier.. But if you don't like my company I'll leave if you like.." She said starting to get up.

Gohan shook his hands "Nah that's not it.. It's fine." He went over and laid down next to her. She rolled over on to him resting her head on his chest. Gohan wrap his arms around her. The embraced surprised her but didn't object to it. He smiled lovingly at her which she did as well as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Uploading at random times while dealing with my issues.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting School

**Hey guy's! Here goes the new chapter! Alright here we go!**

* * *

The light shined through the window in Gohan's new appartment Rias got form him last night, after coming to this world. Gohan stretched his arms after lettting out a yawn.

He then rolled over onto his side and found his hand on something soft. Curious to what his hand was on he squeezed the soft object a little but heard a pleasurable moan. He quickly opened up his eye's to find his hand resting upon Rias breast.

Shocked with embarrassment he moved his hand. He heard a little giggle and looked up to find the beautiful mistress starring at him. Gohan's cheeks went red as he shyly looked away "Uh I can explain..."

Rias then giggled again "Its ok Gohan.. You don't have to be embarrassed, besides it's not the first time you felt my body in your sleep." Gohan looked back at her in shock "Really?" Rias nodded "Yup I don't mind though.. Gohan can I ask you something?"

Getting over his embarrassment he looked over back at her "Yeah sure.." He replided light but curious tone.

Rias sat up but looked back at him as he laid still on the bed "Why did you.. What am I asking I shouldn't be asking this and just accept it." She muttered looking away. Gohan starred at her now in full interest to what she had to say "Why did I do what?.. Come Rias you can ask me anything.." He ask as he started to sit up as well, as well as taken note he was naked even though he didn't remember going to sleep like this.

Rias look over back at him with somewhat sad eye's "Why did you pledg yourself to me? Don't you want to find a way back to your dimension?" Gohan face got serious as he grab her hands.

Rias was shocked by this gesture but looked at him with with curiousness to what he will say "I do want to go home but.. I can't explain the feeling that I need to be here. I have been saved before hand but never pledg myself to anyone. It is part of the Saiyan antinomy to find someone they want to protect for the rest of their life. That is you for me Rias..." Rias's eyes widen and wanted to speak, but saw Gohan was about to continue to speak "As I said before I'm your sword and your shield. My life will be to guard your's." Gohan stated as he let go of her hands to get up and take a shower to leave her thoughts on what he said.

In all of Rias's life never before has she felt this way. This Saiyan from another dimension all together.. She found in a five foot deep crater yesterday has pledg himself to her and made her feel warm and fuzzy inside her chest. She placed her hand over her chest "What is this warm feeling inside..." She asked softly to herself.

ooOoo

Gohan was standing in the shower, letting the warm water soak his body head to toe. Gohan let out a sigh "Did I really need make a Saiyan pledg to her? I thought those were for mate's only?" Gohan then felt his heartbeat increase just thinking about her, feeling this he let out a chuckle "Man she sure is a beautiful girl though. I don't know why I stll did it though" He thought out loud.

He then sighed "Man being a full blooded Saiyan now is difficult.. I already did something only a full Saiyan would do.. Man only if I had answers.." He trailed off in his thoughts till he heard a knock on the door.

"Gohan! Can you hear me?" Gohan heard Rias through the door "Yeah I can! You need something?" He yelled back. There was a moment of silence but he heard Rias voice again "Yeah, how would you like to come to school with me and the rest of the club members you met yesterday?" He through heard her yell through the door.

Gohan thought for a moment.. Pro's: he can help Rias if shes in trouble and have people to talk to.. Con's: Deal with school and hide his powers... Kind of reminded him of the school he went to before but this time had pro's to it... He turned around and shouted "Yeah I'll go.." He then heard a loud sequel as he heard the bathroom door swing open as he was pulled from the shower into a hug.

"Thank you Gohan!" Hugging him tighter as her breast pressed up against his bare chest giving him a pleasurable feeling. Gohan shook his head getting rid of perverted thoughts "Rias if you don't mind.." Red with embarressment Rias pulled away "I'm sorry Gohan... I-I'll get the papers and your uniform ready.. Uh see you in a minute." Rias said trying to hide her embarressment as she walk out the door.

Gohan just stood there in shock at what just happen, before he let out a chuckle putting his hand to his head "Oh man.. What am I getting myself into.. I'm not going to be able to control my urges if this keeps up." He stated to himself but looked back at the bathroom door "But I'll do anything for her.." He whispered softly to himself before getting back in the shower.

ooOoo

Gohan and Rias was walking down the street towards the school. Rias had her arm wrap around Gohan's right arm. Rias seemed to be enjoying this embrace, while Gohan was only concerned about his uniform "Man why is this outfit so damn tight and why do I have to where a jacket?" Rias looked over at him and chuckled "Because Gohan your more fit then the average human.."

Gohan sighed "Might I remind you I'm a Saiyan not some earthling." He muttered softly so only Rias could here him. Rias lightly slap his arm "Oh hush, and the reason for the jacket is so nobody tries to take you when I'm not looking." Puffing out her blushing cheeks.

Gohan chuckled at her response "Your so cute when your acting like a normal school girl." Earning another slap on the arm. Gohan look over at her "What? What I do.. Jeez give someone a compliment and get punished for it... Just stop being cute then." He started to scrach the top of his head, he then saw her blush had deepend "Y-you think I'm c-cute?..." Rias ask in surprised tone but earned a slight nodded from Gohan. After a few moments of silence Rias cleared her throat "Now anyway's.. Lets lay some ground rules."

Gohan sighed "Alright what are they?" They stop walking while Rias stepped in front of Gohan turning to face him "Ok when we get to class your going to sit next to me at all times. Don't show your special abilities to anybody, you can show your strenght to a extent. And if anybody ask you out declined them!" Rias huffed putting her hands to her side giving him a serious expression.

Gohan sweatdrop "Your serious about the first one and last one aren't you?" Rias nodded "Yes I am." She then gripped onto his arm again. "Come on school starting soon." Gohan sweatdrop again _"Theres no way this could get anyworse"_ Gohan thought to himself.

ooOoo

 _"Ok its official things can get worse!"_ Gohan screamed in his head as he saw almost every student in the hallway mostly girls eyeing him. Gohan had sperated from Rias so she could get to class whiled he goes to the office to get officially checked in. Rias had given him a phone just in case anything happen's. He would've been greatful for that until he saw his wallpaper was a picture of Rias almost naked in a bed!

As he was walking down the hallway he heard girls muttering 'Cutie, handsome' among other things that sounded perverted. With this in thought he was self insuring almost every girl in this school was more then likely a pervert. He sighed as he found his class room door.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door remembering the first time he was introduced to a class as the new student. After a few seconds a women possibley in her early thirties opened up the door "Yes may I help you?" Taking a breath Gohan smiled "Yes I'm the new student.. Son Gohan." The teacher study him for a minute as if trying to remember something until she let out a light gasp "Oh your the high mark student. Y-yes please come in." opening up the door more so he can enter.

Slowly but surely Gohan entered the room to catched the stares of every girl most notably a ebony and crismon haired girls.

"Ara ara, you wasn't lying Rias-sama." Rias looked over at her "You actually manage it. My my this year is going to be interesting. Mmmm those clothes hugs his body in the right places." She said looking at Gohan with a sly smile. Rias looked over back at Gohan after ignoring that last remark from Akeno, but had to admit she was right.

Gohan look over and saw Akeno and Rias sitting together with a empty seat right between them as well.. Gohan sighed it made him wonder if that was her doing as well, but his lips then formed a smirk "Hello my name is Son Gohan and don't forget it." Almost instantly he captured almost every girls heart while the guys were crying because of another good looking boy or something like that.

The teacher then decided to speak "Mr Son excelled in every subject Math, Reading, Writting, History, you name it." She then turned to Gohan "Mr Son may you please take a seat." Gohan nodded. Looking back up he only saw only one seat anyway so made his way to Rias and Akeno.

After a few second he sat down right between them and look over at Rias "You really did arrange this didn't you?" He said muttering softly to her slouching in his seat. Rias smirk and nodded "Yes I told you didn't you. You'll won't be flirted by every girl in this school if I can help it." Rias said whispering back.

Gohan smiled then looked over to his right and waved at Akeno "Good morning Akeno." Akeno smiled and wave back "Good morning Gohan.. Ara ara President sure has you on a strong lease." She then slided a bit closer to him "You know you have my permission to rest your head on my lap if you get tried Gohan." She said with a suspicious smile.

Gohan face fully red and was about to speak but was cut off when Rias pulled him towards her. Gohan sighed _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He thought weakly to himself.

ooOoo

It was now the last class of the day, gym class. Boys and girls have seperate gym classes so Gohan didn't have to deal with the stares. Bored of this period Gohan started to walk towards the nurse to go have a brief nap. When he was walking away from the opened field he saw three boy's peeping through a window, whiched to seem the girls locker room. He heard them giggling like idiots. Gohan was about to ignore them and make his way to the nurse until he felt Rias ki in that room.

Fumming with anger Gohan walk towards them "Hey!" He yelled at them. They stop there giggling and turned around looking pissed but one of them had a confuse face as if he heard Gohans voice from somewhere. The one with the shaved head started to speak "What you want? We are.. Working here yeah thats it." The other one nodded "Yes very important so shove off."

Gohan had a vein pop out of his head "Important my ass! I should kill you here for doing such inproper acts!" Gohan yelled cracking his knuckles. The two boy's decided to try there luck and fight him. So they charged at him both swinging their fist at the same time. Gohan ducked then swiftly kicked their legs making them fall on their backs. They both hit the ground hard. After a few seconds they opened their eyes to see a angry Gohan towering over them.

They both scooted back towards the other boy still in deep thought "Issei lets get out of here he means business." The other one nodded "Yeah lets get out of here Issei." Gohan look at the other one in shock but slightly smiled but then scowed at the other two "You two get out of here and if I catch you peeping again during this period. Lets say it won't be pretty!" They both nodded and hide tailed it out of there.

Gohan look over back at Issei "Its nice to meet you Issei.. Well better then how we met before last night." Issei look at Gohan in shock "I knew I recongized your voice.. You were the one who beat Yuma in one hit before I passed out.." Gohan smirk at his power being recongized "Yes I was. Listen all will be explained after school. I'm sure you got a note to follow the person who comes for you after school." Issei nooded "Alright just follow them. I'm going to take a nap see you around Issei, but don't peep during this class. That warning before extends to you as well." Gohan stated as he walked off as Issei grimly nodded.

ooOoo

Gohan had reached the nurse's room and recieved permission to sleep for a while. After pulling the curtain around the bed for more privacy, Gohan laid down and drifted off to sleep. Rias soon pulled the curtain away to find a sleeping Gohan. She tip toe towards him after putting the curtain back in place around the bed. She then sat on the bed next to him. She then heard him muttering in his sleep "N-no Goten! Buu you'll pay for what you done!" He rolled back in forth as if he was battle.

Rias let you a soft gasp "Poor Gohan.. This Buu must have done something terrible in your world." She whispered to herself running her fringers through his hair. She then remember the name from before "Goten? He said that name yesterday when he woke up after he came to this dimension.. He must be his brother or something close since their name's are nearly identical.."

Gohan continued to shake until he reached pver and held her hand. He instantly calmed down, realxing in his sleep. Rias mouth opened a little but fell into a sweet caring smile "I'll comfort you my sweet Gohan.. My little Saiyan." She whispered to herself as she started to undress her self then next she did Gohan, finding his clothes uncomfortable as she held him close.

As she took off his pants Gohan rolled over onto his side and she noticed a little piece of fur sticking out of his back side. Curiosly she reached for it and rubbed it a little a second later she heard a light pleasurable moan from Gohan. Rias then recongized what this was "He had a tail? He didn't say Saiyan's had tails." She then noticed a bone in the fur, her eyes lightened "He had a tail.. I wonder why he cut it off?" Shrugging off the thought, she finished taking off his clothes and laid down next to him. She then wrap her arms around his chest and pressed her body against his back side.

Slowly sleep began to take her but not before she heard him muttered in his sleep again "I won't let any harm come to you Rias.. I-I'll always protect you.." Gohan said as he started to lightly snore again. Rias blushed heavly at these words but smiled too them as she driffted to sleep. Gohan unconsiously rolled over and pulled her closer to his chest.

ooOoo

Gohan began to stir and felt something soft against his chest. Opening his eyes he sighed but smiled at Rias being close to him naked again, he had somewhat began not to care if she did this or not since this was now the third time she had done this. He then felt her began to stir, he looked down at her face as she yawned "Good afternoon sleepy head." She softly whispered to him and smiled back. Gohan rub the sleep from his eye "What are you doing here? Aren't you susppose to be in gym or something?" He asked in a curios tone.

Rias shrugged "I don't know?.. Aren't you?" She smirked. Gohan rolled his eyes as he unwrapped himself from her but stop as he felt her grip tighten. Gohan look back her with flushed cheeks "What's wrong?" He ask as he saw her look at him with confusion in her eyes. Rias shooked her head "I came here after I heard you in gym, but I found this interesting a few moments later. You used to have a tail.. Why didn't say anything about that? And what about this Buu? Did he do something wrong in your world?"

Gohan eyes widen but then he closed them, he knew she would find out sooner or later with these acts. As for the Buu part he now became aware he sleep talk. Then opened his eyes but looked away "Well I didn't see the need to since its gone. Besides there a price for having one.. As for the other one I rather not discuss that right now" He stated still avoiding her glance.

Rias sighed at his words. She knew there was more to him he hasn't explained yet... What she wondered was why hasn't he told her yet? Did he not trust her? She shook her head at these thoughts, and let go of Gohan. She then got up and reached over for her clothes as she saw Gohan do the samething. After a few minutes they were both dressed.

Gohan looked over back at Rias with a worried expression feeling gulity for not telling her more about him. After all she she took his power and battles with no problem, even though he didn't go into detail for two battles for reasons.

No Gohan knew why he didn't tell her about the depth of those two battles because it hurt his pride. His pride grew a significant amount since he became a pure Saiyan. As for the tail he didn't know why he didn't tell her.. Something just screamed not to.

Gohan sighed "Rias I promise I'll tell you more about me in the future. The Saiyans are a prideful race. So explaining some subjects is a hard thing since they hurt my pride dearfully because what happened. As for my tail I'll tell you that soon as well." As he walk over towards her and hugged her from behind.

Rias was shocked from his hugged. Normally its always her doing the hugging but for once.. She glanced over her shoulder looking at him as she took his hands in hers and nodded before sweetly smiling "I understand Gohan. When your ready I'll listen... Besides your my sweet little Gohan. Someone thats precious to me."

Gohan then let go of her and headed for the door but turned towards her "Hey I think its time to head for the club. After all you do have that pervert to talk to." Rias sighed "Yeah I guess I do.." She said as she walk over towards him. She then wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder, Gohan look down at her and smiled _'At this rate she's going to have me mate with her.. But.. I actually don't mind that...'_ Gohan shook his head but the thoughts came creeping back into his mind. Leaning against this arm Rias slightly glanced up at him _'I think I'm understanding this feeling in my chest.. I'm growing to care for you more and more Gohan.'_ A smiled cressed her lips as they headed for the club.

* * *

 **Wow... Huh I would say this relationship is moving too fast because these gestures but.. If you watched the anime these happen as well this quick. Anyway what would a great ape Gohan look like? Goku was a golden ape in GT because of his Super Saiyan. So would Gohan be golden as well or would he be silver because of his mystic form? What do you guy's think what color he would be? See you guy's next time. I change the first chapter a little because I'm making him more prideful but not to the extent Vegeta was, thats why he's acting the way he is.. Anyway hope you enjoyed Dark Signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Care of The Stray

**Sup guy's new chapter! I wanna say something first. You remember how Gohan acted when he went up against Buu I made him like that with a times 2 since he has a personality of a full Saiyan. I know how Goku was and everything but I made Gohan less hesitant. More bold since his fight with Buu. There are reason's. And Gohan became a full Saiyan because of the Mystic ritual thing to unlock his hidden potential. So his Saiyan cells eliminated his Human Cells. And for the comment I never watched DB I so have at least 3 times. I never was attacking anyone so don't think that I love every character the way they are but it's a fanfiction so I made him more ooc for my reason's. Anyway love you all even if you want to rip out my throat and send hateful comments my way. By the way he did know Videl but didn't have feelings for her. Anyway here we go on with the story!**

* * *

Gohan and Rias were walking down the school hall straight for then entrance, so that they could head for the Occult Research Club outside of the school. As they were walking down the hallway they noticed several of the students were staring straight at them some with jealously and showing support. But mostly jealously.

Getting a little frustrated Gohan shot a glare at them "What you looking at?" Gohan shouted at them, facing forward again Gohan muttered "Fucking humans'. Rias giggled "Oh Gohan calm down." Gohan let out a breath of relief as they neared the exit.

ooOoo

As they entered the club they realized they were the first ones there. Rias let go of Gohan's arm and walk over to her desk. She then sat down putting her elbows on the desk while resting her head down on her hands and look over at Gohan "So Gohan what you think of the club? I know you was here last night but we did nothing really but sleep and talk."

Gohan shrugged "I guess its ok.. What are you trying to imply?" Raising a eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. Rias chuckled "Come here Gohan .." She ask patting her desk, as if asking to sit down on it.

Gohan complied and walk over towards her. When he got close he heard the door open, sighing Gohan turned around and met breast in his face, and felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him deeper into whoever chest this was. After a few seconds he manage to pull away to see the culprit, was none other then Akeno.

Akeno smiled "Hello Gohan, and Rias-sama." She then look slyly at Gohan who looked causally at her "Did you enjoy the feeling of my boobs Gohan? I can let you feel them again if you want.." Gohan was about to reply when they heard the door open again. They all turn to see Koneko walking in holding a ice cream. Koneko stared at them before returning to enjoy her ice cream, sitting herself on the couch.

After a few seconds they heard the door open again to see Kiba and someone behind him. Once Gohan saw Issei, he went to sit down on Rias desk remembering the incident from earlier. Issei stared and looked around to see each of the memebers of the Occult Research Club. He slightly winced when he saw Gohan but nodded towards him, which Gohan nodded back keeping his serious expression.

Rias then cleared her throat "Welcome Issei to the Occult Research Club. I'm sure you remember this person from yesterday." She stated tossing a picture toward's him. Issei caught the picture and his eyes widen "Yuma..." He whispered "So all that happened..."

Rias nodded "Yes I thought when you saw Gohan earlier today you would've known it was true but I guess I was wrong." Gohan glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow "Whose this Yuma your talking about? Is she.."

Gohan was caught off when Rias nodded "Yes Gohan that's her.. But her true name is Raynare, she is a fallen angel. She was sent here to kill you Issei." Issei mouth dropped as he jumped slightly back "W-what did I do?" Gohan's eyes narrowed after checking Issei's power "Why would he be targeted? His power is pitiful.." Everyone looked over towards Gohan then back at Issei.

Issei looked mad "Hey! Shut up before I kick your!..." He was cut off when Gohan disappeared and appeared in front of him, grabing him by the shirt lifting him up off the ground. Gohan was eye's narrowed "Human's think their so powerful. Ha what a joke." Issei was speechless _'How did he move so fast? I didn't even see move!'_ Issei thought to himself.

Rias stood up "Gohan thats enough! You made your point." She yelled at him. Gohan shot a glare back at her but sighed when he saw a worried look on her face. He then drop Issei who let out a sigh of relief. Gohan then walked out the door.

Issei sighed "Man what went up his ass and died?" He ask in a joking manner, Rias frowned at him "Issei take it to the heart to what I'm going to say. Stay out of Gohan's way and more importantly don't get him angry."

Kiba rubbed his chin "I wonder what was wrong with him... He didn't seem mad at Issei just mostly by his Issei's race." Eveyone looked over at Kiba with a confused face. There was a moment of silence before Kiba spoke again "Instead of threating Issei he made a comment about 'humans'." Rias sighed "Another thing to added to the list things Gohan hasn't told us yet..."

Everyone look over at her, as she crossed her arms "I found out today he used to have a tail, and keep muttering in his sleep about making someone named 'Buu' pay after screaming out who I assumed his brother's name." She stated rubbing her head, Koneko eyes widen when she heard tail. Akeno slyly smiled "Ara ara President. How did you find out if he had a tail and mutter stuff in his sleep hmm?" Akeno teased.

Rias felt her cheeks burn "S-shut up Akeno.. Anyway lets get down to business." She then glanced over at Issei again "Ok Issei the reason why the Fallen Angels were after you is because you posses a sacred gear." Issei look dumb folded "A sacred gear?"

Rias sighed this is going to be a long talk. She went on talking about the sacred gears and their powers. She then told him how he became a devil last night. She then help him in taking out his sacred gear.

ooOo

" **Kamehame**!" Gohan shouted as he cupped his hands to his right hand side as he hovered in the air. He then struck them forward " **Ha!** " He shouted as the bright blue beam shot from his hands, straight at a mountain. After a few seconds the dust settled showing the mountain completely gone, with the exception of a rugged land scape where it once was. Gohan the sighed "Man I should've just calmed down."

Gohan then clenched his fist in anger "But that fucking Human. Eragh humans theres only few I accept because of their skills and they helped me when I need them the most." Gohan then let out another sigh thinking of his friends and family back in his dimension "Man I miss home. But..." He rub his hand against his forhead "Rias what are you doing to me? What is it that wants me to be by your side and stay here." Letting out a chuckle Gohan as his heart race began to increase. He turned around and began to fly back "Anyway I should head back." He then blasted off back towards the Occult Research Club.

ooOoo

Issei sat there and nodded as they showed their wings to him and told him about theirselves. He then let out a little yelped when his wings appeared out of his back as well when Rias snapped her fingers. Issei noticed they didn't say anything about Gohan so couldn't help but ask "So is that one asshole, Gohan a devil as well?"

Rias shook her head "No he isn't.. But I would refrain from calling him that.. You may want to sit down for this explanation." Issei curiosly sat down on the couch staring with interest at her for a answer. Rias walked over and stood across the room staring out the window.

She then took a breath before starting "He is not human that much is true.. He was half until he did some type of training that made his other side take over completely, giving him his current personality, abilities, etc. When he's not irrerated he's very calm." Turning to glance over towards Issei as he nodded before she continued "His was once other half now full is a Saiyan warrior. The Saiyan's were a alien race, intergalactic space pirate's who worked under a space tyrant before he wipe out their race and planet. Gohan's father was one of the handful of survivors. He was sent to earth as a baby and settled there before a bunch of more fights for the earth took place.. Gohan even saved the world at eleven years old." She stopped, letting Issei absorb the current information before continueing.

Rias took a quick breath before continueing "According to Gohan he's been fighting since he was four years old and has been fighting to keep his earth safe since. Gohan is not from this dimension at all. He say's he was in a battle but he saw a light then the next thing he knew he was here." Rias stated as she crossing her arms beginning to look out the window again.

Issei mouth flung open with astonishment "So how strong is he? I-I mean I didn't even see him move earlier. Did any of you?" He ask as he look around see all of them as they shook their heads. Rias rubbed her head "From his dimension there are fighters just as strong as he is.. And they all have enough power to blow up this planet entirely. As I said before with that space tyrant blowing up planets is a easy feat for them." Issei's eyes bugged out "N-no way.. Thats.. No way.."

"Yes way human. Or should I say halfbreed since Rias finished her speech?" Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Gohan who was brushing dirt on his school uniform. Rias turned around putting her hands to her hips with a frown on her face "Now where were you?" Gohan glanced at her a smiled "Blowing up mountains because of reasons." Not even glanceing at Issei but knew it was from his remark.

Rias mouth drop "B-but isn't the nearest mountains.." Gohan scofted "Five hundred miles due north I know." Gohan then smirked crossing his arms "Doubting my abilities already Rias, you just did explain them?" Rias shook her head "No but still amaze's me. All of that power in one body.."

Rias stopped as she saw Akeno starting to hug Gohan from behind "Ara ara why don't you use some of that power or more directly stamina on me?" She whispered in his ear but loud enough for Rias to hear. Rias red aura cracked around her in anger and jealously, as she gave them a glare that reminded him of his mothers.

Gohan to sweat "N-now Rias don't we have work to do or something." Gohan studderd nervously, earning some odd looks from some of the others in the room. Akeno began to let go of him and walked away from him after giving him a wink and a sly smile. Rias aura then began to die down as did her glare. Gohan let out a breath of relief.

Rias then cleared her throat "Yes now lets get back to buisness." She began to look at everyone waiting for their attention. Seeing she obtained it she began to speak again "We recieved a notice, so now we are going across town to take care of a stray devil. This devil left their master and has been eating unspecting humans that walk by in it's territory."

Issei cluched his head "Eating humans..." He asked weakly. Rias nodded "Yes and we've been ask to take care of the situation. The stray is at a abandoned warehouse across town." Everyone nodded. Gohan then cracked his knuckles "Finally some action. I've been bored doing nothing." He stated grinning.

Rias sighed "Are all Saiyan's like this?" Gohan nodded "Yes Saiyan's hunger for battle to prove our worth and test our power." He stated as he headed for the window opening it. Gohan then turned towards them "I'll met you guy's there." He then turned about to jump out the window, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see a expression that he seen Goten give him. He sighed but smiled "You want me to carry you there don't you."

Rias looked stunned "H-how did you know?" Gohan grinned "My little brother Goten gave me that look when he wanted to fly with me." Rias eyes widen, she was right, Goten he muttered in his sleep was his brother. She gave him a warm smile "Yes I do." She then turned towards the others "We'll met you guy's there." Which they nodded to.

She then turn towards Gohan "So how are we.." She was cut off when Gohan picked her up bridal style. Gohan smiled at her "Like this of course.." He then glanced over his shoulder and smiled "See ya there.." He stated as he jumped out the window and flew up in the air. Earning some gasp from Issei since he didn't see Gohan fly yet and was curios how he was going to. Seeing him fly with out wings was werid but astonishing at the most.

ooOoo

Rias was holding tightly around his neck as Gohan floated in the air. Gohan began to chuckle "Man Rias I gotcha." Rias opened her eyes looking around staring around her. She then let out a breath of relief and looked up at Gohan "Next time a little warning would be nice." She stated slightly scared and embarrassed. Gohan nodded then began to fast but not fast enough to scare Rias again to the warehouse.

Rias then flelt the warmth from Gohan's chest, making her own chest feeling warm and fuzzy again. She began to smile as she curled up against his chest loving the warmth feeling. Gohan glaced down at her and smiled.

ooOoo

After flying for a minute or so Gohan and Rias landed infront of the warehouse. Gohan sensed a power level inside, and it felt dreadful from the amount of malicious in it. Shaking his head he put down Rias. A second later they saw a bright red glow emitting from behind. They turned around seeing Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, and Issei walking out of the transport portal. Akeno looked over at Gohan then to Rias "Ara ara President did you enjoy Gohan carrying you?" She teased

Rias face flushed red "S-shut up Akeno.." She studdered out. Akeno walked over and grabbed onto Gohan's arm "Will you give me a ride sometime Gohan?" She ask staring deep into his dark black eye's. They heard Issei muttered "lucky bastard" under his breath but ignored him. Gohan looked down at Akeno and smiled "Maybe sometime." He smiled but then turned to face the building with a serious look and began to walk in to the warehouse.

Rias glared at Akeno then follow Gohan inside. Akeno smiled and wouldn't cease it as she followed them inside, with the others behind her. They found Gohan standing in the empy room, looking up into the darkness of the right hand corner of the building. Rias looked up and saw nothing then looked back at Gohan "Gohan what are you?..." She was cut off as Gohan began to speak "I know your over there in the corner. I can sense your energy so come out of hiding." He spoke out into the darkness.

They all looked over at him with a confuse face, but then heard a bunch of rattling in the corner of the room Gohan was staring at. They all look back up and saw a half a women waist up looking normal, but waist down had a body of a gigantic monster from a rpg video game. She began to lick her lips "Such a sweet smell you have boy. I can't wait to see how you taste."

Issei's stiumbled back "What is that?" He questioned outloud but reached no answer. Rias's eye's narrowed "Go back to your master you treacherous fiend or suffer the consequences you stray devil." Issei's eye's shot towards Rias then back at the stray "So this is a stray devil." His eye's examed it until he found a interesting place "Oh look at the size of her boobs." He said with a perverted smile.

The stray began to laugh "You think I'm scared of you? Haha your just jealous that your breast will never be a beautiful as mine.. Prepare to die devil bitch" She then threw her head back then shot it forward spiting out acid at them. Gohan jumped infront of the group and put up a energy barrier blocking the attack. Rias look at Gohan in surprise "G-gohan..?" Gohan ignored her as he was putting down the barrier. He then began to walk forward with his eye's narrowing "You threaten Rias then attacked her and my friends... You deserve nothing but death you insolent bitch." He then slightly cupped his right hand prepareing a small ki blast.

He measured her power level easily since he knew no one knows how to hide it in this dimension. He charged it to where it would kill her in a instant and cause minimal damage. The stray devil's eyes widen in shock and fear as she went back a litle "N-no wait I change my mind... I'll go back please don't..." Gohan cut her off with a frown on his face "No you won't. I seen enough scum to know what you say isn't true. Besides I did mention your comments towards Rias then the next deed you did, so even if you actually was going to I wouldn't let you go anyway so.. Now die!" As he yelled out that last part he shot his hand forward shooting a energy blast at her. The blast engulfed her completely, vaporizing her instantly on the spot. After the small explosion and the dust cleared they saw nothing left of her, not even a blood or a limb. Just a scorch mark where he shot the blast.

Gohan then felt himself smirk "Besides your beauty is eons behind Rias's." Rias felt a blush hit her cheeks at Gohan's words, while standing with the other's in awes of Gohan's abilities. Gohan then turned to face his comrades. Seeing them awestruck of his power only boosted his Saiyan ego but Gohan controlled himself, because if one thing Gohan wouldn't let himself do is become as arrogant as Vegeta with his ego. He smiled a little remembering his friend of sort's.

Gohan the clasp his hands together "Well now that take's care of that lets go eat, I'm hungry." He smiled at them. Rias rubbed her head but smiled "Saiyan's and food..." Issei looked confused "What's wrong with him being hungry? I'm a little starved myself.." Kiba looked over at him "Oh yeah you don't have the same lunch as us.."

Issei was still confused but didn't say anything. He just thought he figure out why in a second.

ooOoo

Issei's spoon fell down on the table at the sight before him "N-no way.. Doesn't he get full from all that food..?" He questioned out loud as he was witnessing Gohan eating plate after plate of food. Issei quietly counted the amount of plates and bowel's on the table. After quitting counting cause every time he got close to being done bowels and plate's were being stacked more and more. Kiba laughed "I told you.."

Akneo chuckled "My my, Gohan is quite the hungry boy." Rias shooked her head chuckling as well "You should taste his cooking it taste very exquisitely good." She said out loud. Setting down his last bowel Gohan slouched back "Man Akeno your cooking is great I'm stuffed." He said grinning at her. Akeno had a light blush "Ara ara I'm happy my food satisfied your appetite Gohan.." Her smile began to sly a little "You can have a taste of me if your ready for desert.."

Gohan had a blush on his cheeks "W-well I uhh.." He stumbled out until he heard something break. He looked right next to him and saw broken chopsticks in Rias hand with a full blown glare at Akeno who just smile back at her.

ooOoo

After the interesting events with the meal and everything, everyone went on home. Gohan landed outside his apartment, and went to unlocked the door to go inside. After striping himself of his clothes except his boxers and a shirt, he made his way to his bed, and laid down on his side getting under the covers. After five minutes he felt his bed move a little. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rias naked getting under his covers as well. He rolled over and instantly began to embrace her once she laid down next to him. Rias was startled at first because she assumed he was asleep but began to embrace back. Gohan looked down into her eye's and smiled "I would've gave you a ride if you wanted to come with me."

Rias smiled back "Yeah I know but I had to take care of something.." She wanted to say more but didn't. So she just settled with snuggling deeper into his chest as she wrapped up against his one of his arms. Gohan had a questioning look with what Rias had to do but didn't ponder it. He assumed Rias would tell him when she was ready. Beside's he knew Rias would do the same because she was. She knew he had more stuff to her but didn't ask because she knew he would tell her eventually. Gohan wanted to tell her but his pride told him other wise. Rias then looked up at him "Gohan how do you see me? Do you see me as Rias or Rias Gremory?"

Gohan looked down her with a confused face until he got what she was saying "Rias I'm not one for title's.. I really don't care for that stuff. Rias I didn't call the Prince of my race prince just his name.. So why would I start now? When I see you I only see Rias..." He said as he played with her hair with his free hand.

Rias's then unexpectedly leaned upwards and kissed on the cheek. Gohan had blushing red cheeks "W-what was that for?" He asked a startled. Rias giggled at his response "I wanted to thank you for earlier.." Gohan looked at her with a questioning look. Rias then began speak again "For protecting everyone back at the warehouse... And for saying I-I'm beautiful... But for what you said." Gohan then lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek greatly surprising her. Gohan then laid his head back down on the pillow staring at the madly blushing Rias "I only said it because it's true." He said smiling as he began to close his eye's as he drifted off to sleep. As he slept Rias began to ponder the feeling she was well feeling in her chest as well as his words _'Am I... Falling in... Love? Wait of course I am... Gohan your making me feel great, wanted and you talk to me because I'm me.. I'm in love with this Saiyan from another dimension.. I'm in love with you Son Gohan..'_ Rias concluded to her self. Rias felt her heart began to race when she came to this conclusion. She loved this warm feeling. She then smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest again as sleep began to take her.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Should I do the trait when a saiyan mate's the female recieve's his memory's?.. See ya next time! Dark signing out!**


End file.
